20 Questions
by thewhitesnowflake
Summary: Modern AU wherein Elsa and Anna aren't related, but are best friends. This is a one shot turned into a multi chap that started about Elsa and Anna playing 20 questions. How would it turn out? Just what exactly would they ask each other about? They might get to find out something about each other that they never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday, so I asked Elsa if I could go to her house after classes, and she willingly agreed. It took all my effort to hide how happy I felt and how lucky I was to even be allowed to go to her house. But of course, it'd just be normal for Elsa for her best friend to visit her house.

Friday was club day and I packed up my paint and paintbrushes quickly so I reach Elsa before she leaves. I took my bag and walked as fast as I could to the dance hall. I can't even believe how someone as talented as Elsa could be my best friend. When I got to the dance hall, they were still practicing and I scanned the whole room looking for Elsa. My eyes stopped as soon as I caught sight of platinum blond hair tied up in a ponytail. I couldn't help but stare at Elsa as she was moving to the beat of the fast music. God, her movements were so graceful, it made me even more captivated by her.

_Oh God those hips _

I was probably staring at her the whole time until the music stopped. Some part of me wished it didn't. As their class was dismissed, Elsa turned away from the huge mirror, saw me, and gave a wave. I was so stunned, but I managed to awkwardly wave back. God, you're a failure, Anna, could you just please not be totally awkward for once? In that moment did I realize how absolutely beautiful she was as, even with all that sweat and stray hair on her face. I then noticed that she was already walking towards me.

"Hey Anna"

"Hm?"

"You got some paint on your face." She said as she licked her thumb and wiped the paint on my cheek with her tongue sticking out.

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God _  
_Calm yourself down Anna! _

"Oh, uh...thanks"

"No problem, now c'mon let's get going"

"Where are we going?"

"Home, silly. Remember? You asked if you could come over after classes."

"Oh yeah, to your home, uh huh, totally cool."

_God,you messed up again, Anna._ Elsa giggled as she held my arm and pulled me. I could tell my face was totally red.

We were already walking to her house when all sorts of thoughts popped into my mind. Ok Anna, this is your chance, you have to spend quality time with Elsa. I wonder what we'll do there. I felt my face go hot as images of Elsa and what we'd do there flashed into my mind. Get yourself together, Anna! We all know that's never gonna happen, I can't believe you're even thinking about that! I mentally slapped myself.

Before I knew it, we were already at her house. When we got there, we immediately went to her room. As soon as we entered, I jumped onto the bed. "Ugh, long day" I groaned as I flopped over the bed.  
"I know right, God it's so hot today, lemme just change for a sec." I was shocked as Elsa took off her shirt and started looking for clothes in her cabinet. I could practically feel my face burning.

_Oh God, her skin _

Stop looking at her, Anna! You creep. I shook my head as I looked away. I tried to think of other things than this girl dressing right in front of me.

_Chocolate _

Yeah,chocolate will take your mind off of her.

I heard the sound of an air conditioner going on and my head turned to the direction of the sound. Elsa's butt was practically sticking out as she bent down to adjust the air conditioner.

_Elsa, stop putting me in misery, please_

"Oh,that feels better." She said as she took her pony tail off and shook her head. Her hair just fell so perfectly, she didn't even seem human anymore.

"Elsa, I'm bored! Let's do something fun!" I pouted.

"Ok ok, waddaya wanna do?"

"Hmmmm...let's play 20 questions!"

"20 questions? How do you play that?"

"10 questions for me and 10 questions for you. But you can't ask the same question back."

"Seems easy enough"

"Ok, you go first"

"Sure" She said as she grabbed coke from the mini fridge in her room and threw it at me. I clumsily caught it, she just giggled as she opened up hers and took a sip. I then opened up my drink as she asked "What's your greatest fear?"

"Hmmm...let's see. Oh! I fear the day when the world will...run out of chocolate!"  
Elsa then made a sarcastic gasp and said "Ohh no! We'd be doomed if the world ran out of chocolate!" sarcastically.  
"No no no, I'm serious. I can't live without chocolate. Life without chocolate is just...I don't even know"  
Elsa chuckled, man her laugh is sooooo cute.  
"Ok my turn...hmm...have you ever peed in a pool?" I asked with a goofy smile.  
"Oh c'mon Anna, everyone does."  
"So you did!"  
"Just once."  
"Oh really?" I ask while looking at her intently. She puts her arms up in surrender and replies "Ok ok, maybe more than once."  
I burst into laughter, I can't believe it.

"Ms. Little Perfect, Elsa, peed in a pool! I can't believe it!"  
"What's wrong with that? I bet you do too." I just continued laughing, oh my stomach. I stopped when Elsa threw a pillow at my face.

"Ow! That hurt." I then noticed Elsa had her arms crossed and was angry.

_Wow she's cute when she's mad._ It was the little things like these that reminded me Elsa was a human.

"Aww c'mon cheer up." I said while approaching her. She just turned away. I thought about how to cheer her up. Then an evil grin spread across my face. I approached her again and poked her on the side which caused her to elicit a gasp as she flinched.

Oh God, this girl is too adorable.

I poked her again and I got the same reaction and really started tickling her. She started laughing while telling me to stop, I eventually did.

"Ok ok enough of that, it's my turn to ask. If you could go back in time and prevent yourself from doing something, what would you do and why?"

"Hmm...I'd tell myself not to fall in love with this certain someone because I know that person will never feel the same way."

"Aww that's so sad. Anna, I think any guy who wouldn't fall for you is probably gay."  
I just remained silent. If she only knew that certain someone wasn't a guy and was actually her...

"Anyways, my turn. If you were dared to go out with any guy, would you do it?" "Of course not, I don't wanna go out with a guy."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm perfectly fine with myself, I don't need a boyfriend or a husband."

"Wow, sad life."

"Hey no fair, you asked 2 questions, my turn. If a hot guy asked you out, would you go out with him?"

"Hmm...no, most probably not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else."  
There was an awkward silence after that, but I broke it by saying "ok my turn."

"Go ahead."

"If you were a different person, but a dude, would you fall in love with yourself?" She took a sip of her drink and answered "Well that's a weird question...hmmm, nope."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like people who are exactly like me, I like someone who's the exact opposite."  
So that explains how we became friends. Wait, if that's the case, does that mean I have a chance? No, she's straight, Anna, she'd never like you. Stop hoping.

"Ok it's your turn, Elsa"

"Oh...umm...what was your first impression of me?"

"Hmm...well I thought you were really beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I said while smiling at the ground. I then looked at Elsa again...is she blushing?

"Anyways, your turn." She said suddenly.

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Hey, no asking back"

"Aww fine fine..." I started to smile evilly. This question will catch her off guard.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"What?! Of course not! I'm straight!" She replied immediately. Wow, so that means I don't have a chance.

"Ok ok! No need to get defensive" I teased while laughing, her face was too adorable. She was almost too defensive...does that mean?...Nah, stop assuming, Anna.  
I took another sip of my drink

"Ok my turn...are you in love with me?" I spat out my drink.

"What?! Of course not! I'm straight! And you're my best friend!"  
_Wow, way to go Anna, how the hell did she know?! Was I that obvious?! _

She burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!"

I was both mad and relieved, mostly relieved. But I still threw a pillow at her face.

"Ok ok! Sorry! You can go ask now." She said while wiping her eyes.

"Ok,this is my 5th question, wow, we're already halfway. Ok,tell me the honest truth, Elsa...do you have a crush on Jack?" "

Jack Frost?"

"Yup" I looked at her with a goofy face.

She pushed me away and said "Stop looking at me like that"

"Well?"  
There was a short silence, and then she said "No"

"You hesitated"

"N-no I didn't!"

"And now you're stuttering"

"No I'm not!"

"Just admit it,you like Jack don't you?"

"Ok ok fine, I , I did...I'm over him."

"I see"

I don't know why, but I still felt crushed. Of course she'd like Jack, who wouldn't? She's a normal girl, everyone gets crushes. But it's ok, she's over him right? God, why am I so affected? I know I don't have a chance with Elsa, she's just...too good for me. Plus, she's my best friend. I can't go out with her. Sometimes I feel like I don't even deserve to be her best friend.

_Friend _

Yeah that's all you'll ever be Anna, her friend. Nothing more.

My train of thought was disrupted when she said "Ok ok my turn. If that person you mentioned a while ago,the one you love, and I were about to die and you could only choose to save one person, who would it be?

I laughed. _If you only knew you were the same person. _

"What kind of question is that? You, of course."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend. I'd never pick someone else over you, plus I know that person won't like me back anyways."

"Aww,that's so sweet,thanks Anna" She said and hugged me. I was kind of caught off guard, but then I hugged her back and replied "No problemo" I was disappointed when she broke the hug, I wanted to stay in her arms. I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together. I loved her warmth.

"Ok my turn...pick one. Me or chocolate?"

"C'mon, that's such an easy question...Chocolate of course."

"Ouch, how could you?" I pretended to be offended and crossed my arms and turned my back.

"I can't believe you'd pick some inanimate object over me! After everything I've done for you." Elsa laughed and said "Aww c'mon you know I was joking." I still pretended to be offended and wrapped myself in a blanket.

"I'm still mad at you"

"Aw c'mon Anna, it was a joke."

"I'm serious, me or chocolate?"

"You of course"

"I still don't believe you"

The next thing she did gave me butterflies in my stomach, Elsa hugged me from behind and said "Aww c'mon Anna, chocolate is easy to give up, I don't know what'd I'd do if I lost you."

_Fuuuuck _

Oh God, Elsa. Stop making me fall for you.

The next thing she did was even worse. She took the blanket off, held my face, looked at me seriously and said "I'd always pick you Anna, over chocolate and over anything, heck I'd give up the world for you. Because you're the greatest friend ever, don't you ever doubt that, ok?"

I was just lost at the thought of how close our faces were. I was just staring at her icy,blue,beautiful eyes and the sincerity in them. But then I just processed what she said...she friendzoned me, big time. But I still can't get over what she just said.

"Ok ok, I get it, no need to get all emotional here, just ask your next question" She just smiled and proceeded to her next question.

"Ok...hmm...If you were gonna die tomorrow, who would you spend your day with?"

"You of course"

"Why?"

"Because, you're my best friend. I always have fun when I'm with you. Before I leave this world, I wanna have the best memories, and that'd be with you"

"Awww, stop being so mushy." She said while pushing me, I just laughed but I meant every single word.

"Whatever, it's my turn...ok. I know you said you were straight, but would you at least consider going out with a girl?"

"Hmmm...I don't know,why not? I mean, it's just a girl, no harm done."

I just nodded, but deep inside I thought I might have a chance, but I won't get my hopes up.

"Ok your turn to ask, Elsa."

"Ok...would you ever kiss a girl?"

"Whoa,where'd that come from?"

"Just a random question"

"Ok, well, I'll be totally honest with you...yes, yes I would, just like you said, why not? It's always nice to try new things."

"Wow"

"What? Anything wrong with that?"

"No, no, not at all, I was just surprised."

"Ok for my 8th question...if there was one thing you would change about me,what would it be and why?"

"Oh Anna, I wouldn't change anything about you. I like you just the way you are. I like the clumsy, funny, hyper, awkward, cute Anna just the way she is."

"Aww, really?"

"Really" She reassured with a smile.

"Ok, my turn...what's the song that describes you most?"

"Hmmm...I'd say I'd Lie by Taylor Swift."

"Interesting...ok your turn."

"Elsa, do you have a crush on someone now?" "

Well...yeah."

"Wow, how come you never told me?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh ok, sorry..." I wonder who that person, it's probably not me, of course. Elsa would never like a klutz like me.

"Ok, I'm up to my last question...it needs to be a good question..." I watched as she looked up with her lips pursed, one of her eye her eyebrows raised, and her finger on her cheek as she was thinking of a question. I then saw a smile emerge from her.

"Ok for my last question...what would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"Wait, what?"

But then she slowly started to approach me with serious eyes. _Shit_, what is going on? I slowly backed away and before I knew it, I was against the headboard. Elsa put her hands on either side of my head and she was dangerously approaching my face. Too close for me to handle. Oh God, is this really happening? I just shut my eyes, afraid of what was gonna happen next. I could feel her warm breath against me. I could already hear my heart beating quickly. I could tell she was getting closer and closer until...

"Ha, got you." She said with a wink.

"Goddamn, Elsa! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hahaha, but you're so fun to tease." She said while pinching my cheek.

"Hey, I'm not a kid."

"But you always act like one."

"Whatever, just let me ask my last question."

"Sure, shoot me."

"Who was that crush you were talking about?"

There was a short silence.

"Do you really wanna know?"

I gulped, no matter who she says, Anna, you just have to accept it. God, I know its not me, but its worth knowing who. I'll still support her, she's my best friend after all.

"The person who I have a crush on is...you."

* * *

** A/N:** Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is a bit suckish... I'm not really good at writing, I just wanted to post this for the fun of it. Love you all, mwah! Feel free to comment anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! I really didn't expect a lot of people would like this. As requested by many, I will be making a sequel of this, it's gonna be a multi chap. In the next chapters, I will be tackling the development of Elsa and Anna's friendship, if you want me to continue the events in the first chapter after that, let me know. Love you all! **

* * *

It all started during a play when I was a freshman. We were doing a Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare of course. I auditioned for a major role but I didn't get it, probably 'cause I was too nervous. So I ended up getting a chummy role as a dancing elf, I wasn't even good at dancing!

But I don't regret it one bit. Because that's how I met _her._

She was a fellow dancer, but she was a true dancer, unlike me. Because of our roles, we had the same green room. I never really had the courage to talk to her, so I would just merely sit in the corner and observe. And every time she danced, I just couldn't help but stare. There was just something about the way she moves that leaves me absolutely stunned. Aside from that, her beauty also left me absolutely captivated. Her platinum blond hair, porcelain skin, and don't forget those hips, had me practically drooling.

Elsa Grey.

Now that was a name I knew I would never forget. It so happened that our green room was also my classroom and our dance instructor, who was incidentally also our math teacher started teaching, and a few other dancers sat in our classes. She was there in the back. As the lesson progressed, I noticed how our math teacher would frequently call on Elsa to answer questions or solve a problem. So she was also good in math, hm. I wonder what other things she's good in.

* * *

It was a normal rehearsal day, and I was sitting on the sides, trying to join my friends' conversation. I was resting my arm on the back of the chair, which made me look kind of boyish, but I didn't care. Little did I know that Elsa was sitting behind me and I was shocked as she rested her head on my arm.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Calm the fudge down, Anna. She's just resting her head on your arm. Try not to move and embarrass yourself. _

But the feeling of the pressure on my arm was making me sweat. And the thought that it was Elsa's head that was resting on my arm. This was really making me uncomfortable. I sighed inside as she finally lifted her head and I immediately took my arm off and leaned forward as to avoid another situation like that.

Later that day, I was just sitting in the corner, scribbling on some paper when

"Hi"

That voice...I know that voice. I lifted my head to confirm my thoughts and I was right, it was Elsa.

"Oh, um...hello"

"Anna, right?" _Wow her voice is beautiful. _

"Uh...yeah, that's me, Anna. So what brings you here? Certainly not me, 'cause like who'd want to talk to me?" _Wow, way to go Anna. Just shut up. _

"Well you seem to be interesting."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling."

"Well if you consider weird and awkward as interesting, then yes."

She giggled and replied "I actually find weird people cute"

That sentence made me blush, but before I could reply, someone shouted "Standby! We're almost on"

"I think we should get ready, talk to you later, Anna" She said with a smile, then left.

After that though, we never really did get to talk, until the play was over. Since we weren't classmates, we really didn't get to talk after that and I was disappointed as that conversation would be the closest I could get to Elsa. I bet she forgot all about me.

Occasionally, I would see her at the cafeteria. The moment I set my eyes on her, I was completely starstruck. I'd usually stare at her, somehow waiting for her to notice me, but every single time, she never did.

Time passed and I lost interest in her and all together forgot about her.

Until 3rd year high school.

We finally became classmates. But it's not like she'll notice me again. I bet she barely remembers me. Anyways, how would she notice a nobody like me?

It was our first English class and our teacher was deciding on groupings. "You better be nice to your group mates, they'll be your group mates for the rest of the year. They will be the ones to edit your first draft of your essay and all that." I just sat there as the teacher announced the names of people in groups I wasn't in...until

"The members of the next group are Anna, Merida, Rapunzel..."

Hm, at least Punz is in my group.

"And Elsa"

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter! I'll make it up to ya guys next time. Okay, night! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, shit happens :PP I promise to update more often. Thanks to all the readers! Love you! 3**

* * *

Shit. _What?!_ Okay. Calm down Anna. She's just in your group, try to be normal for once.

"Okay class, go to your groups, I would like you to discuss on how you will communicate and edit your essays."

I stood up from my chair and looked around, when I saw Punz I went over to her. She was the only person I was close with in our group. After that, I saw Elsa with Merida, so we went to them and sat down. I tried not to talk much 'cause I'd probably mess up and say weird stuff. Luckily, things went smooth. We just talked about how we were gonna edit our essays and the usual stuff.

"Class, for your first essay, I would like you to write about a personal experience that taught you an important lesson."

Wow. Typical. Not much stuff happens in my life, but I guess I could write about that one time that...Hm, I wonder what Elsa would write about. Ha this is perfect, I'd get to know more about her without even trying.

"So, Punz, what are you gonna write about?" I asked.

"Not sure, but probably about that time that I got into a zipline accident. It was crazy!" Punz then started babbling about her zipline accident with complete sound effects. Yeah, this woman is weird, like me! Haha.

"For our next meeting, we'll be going to the library for some research on your essays. Think about your topics. Okay, class dismissed."

* * *

The next English meeting, at the library, we sat with our groups. Elsa sat to my left, while Punz was at my right. Punz stood up to get a book or something, I don't even know why, when our essays are supposed to be about personal experiences. Anyways, she was always weird. I bet she's not even gonna do anything. Meanwhile, I noticed Elsa was just quietly writing on her paper, I decided to do the same, I couldn't work up the courage to talk to her. I bet she doesn't even remember me from when we talked that one time when we were freshmen. My train of thought was disrupted when someone asked

"Hey, Anna. What's your topic?" It was Elsa. _Ok Anna, try to make a good conversation. You can do this._

"Oh um, probably about that time when I won this competition, it meant a lot to me. The funny thing was, before the competition, I tripped in front of everyone and god was it embarrassing. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm clumsy" She chuckled. Good, you haven't made a fool of yourself so far, Anna. Wait, this is my chance to ask her!

"What about you? What will you write about?" I asked. I then saw as her happy expression, turned into a serious one. I can tell she didn't want to talk about it. _Nice going, now you made her sad. Do something!_

"Oh sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok, we don't need to."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, it's ok, I'm over it. Well you see...when I was in fourth grade, I had this friend, and one time, when I didn't do what she wanted, she turned everyone against me, even my friends. No one would want to talk to me and they would always walk over my books and call me names. I only had one friend then, but then...she moved away, so I was all alone, facing the cruel world around me. One day, I had enough, and talked back to that girl and ever since, they've left me alone and even after that, people were scared of me. But time passed, and eventually I was able to make friends."

"Wow...I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, it's in the past." She then gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey, guys, I found this weird book" It was Punz, she had a big goofy smile and was holding this book. She sat down and proceeded to flip through the contents of the book. The conversation that just took place, forgotten. But ever since that, Elsa and I have been talking more.

* * *

It was one of those days where the class had to work on the class bulletin board, so there were no classes for the whole day, thank God. So our usual group, me, Punz, Elsa, and Merida were sitting in a circle, cutting and pasting stuff together. There were also some other some people there like Snow, Tiana, Megara, and Belle. You must be wondering, why are they all girls? Well you got that right, I study in an all-girls school. Blame my parents. Anyways, back to the present. It was boring and boring was the bane of my existence. So I made a suggestion.

"Hey, do you guys wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure, let's play!" Punz declared.

At first, we were asking simple questions but then random, weird questions like

"If you were to date any of our teachers, who would it be and why?" Punz asked Belle.

"Ew, that's gross!" Belle replied.

"Answer the question!" Punz demanded with a goofy grin.

"She's probably thinking about Mr. Weselton." Megara said.

We all then laughed, while Belle was denying it.

I thought of a random question and asked

"Hey, Punz. If you were to be raped by a guy, what would you do?"

"Hm..nothing, as long as he's hot then it's ok with me!"

"What?! You're crazy!" Funny, coming from her. She was one of the most eccentric people in our class. Almost everyone thought she was a lesbian because of her short hair and attitude.

Then the questions started getting crazier

"Anna, if you were to marry someone in our class, who would it be?" Megara asked me.

"Uhhh..." Elsa was the first person who popped into my mind. But I can't answer that! She'd be weirded out!

"You have to answer the question!"

"Okay okay...I'd marry...myself"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Well no one said anything about it"

They shrugged it off and just asked questions. Elsa was the one to ask the next question

"Rapunzel, if you were to marry someone in our class, who would it be?" _Ha, this'll be good._

Punz was silent for a while and thinking, eyes moving as she scanned our classmates. She then looked back at Elsa, grinned, and answered.

"You"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it, I just love you guys.**

* * *

_What the hell?! _I don't know if Punz was serious, but that was crazy! I'm really starting to question if she really is straight. I looked over at Elsa to see her reaction and I don't know if its just me but I think I saw her blushing. Nah it's just me, that's impossible...Elsa is straight, right? I just shook off the thought as the game continued.

Time passed and before I knew it, Elsa and I have gotten closer. We would often chat, even Skype, and we were study buddies because Elsa was just incredibly smart. Even though we would study the same things, she somehow managed to always get a higher score than me. I would get frustrated but in the end, I just accepted it.

One day, we slept late at night just studying for math, usually math would be easy for me, but because of our teacher, we really had to make an effort to study. So then, we took the exam the next day and just to be honest, it was kinda easy, not that I'm bragging or anything. Ha, I keep on saying its easy then the second I get it, I'll probably have a low score. Then the dreaded day came, our teacher returned the exam and I just couldn't believe my score...perfect!

"Hey Anna, what did you get?" Elsa asked, but before I could reply, she already looked at my paper and said "Oh my God! You got perfect! Congratulations! We have the same score! I'm so proud" A reaction like that was just too weird for a perfect score, but I was glad she was proud of me. If that wasn't enough, the next thing she did shocked me even more. She put her arms around me and gave me a tight,warm hug, and she even bent her knees so she could just squish our cheeks together. The feeling of our skin touching made an electric shock run throughout my body. Elsa gave the best hugs, her hugs were so warm and so sincere, I don't think I'd ever get used to it. I was in a state of shock so I didn't get the chance to hug her back. When she broke away from the hug, she looked at me with a smile and I noticed that her eyes were watery. Whoa! Is she crying?

"Anna, I'm crying because I'm so proud"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to cry over a test score" She just smiled and gave me another hug.

That hug was what I thought about the whole day. Just thinking about it made me smile and it certainly made my day. I thanked myself for those mad math skills.

* * *

If there's one thing you need to know about Elsa, it's that she's touchy. She'd often put her arm around my head, or hold my wrist (thank God it wasn't my hand, although I secretly wanted that) or even put her arm around my waist, and that was the worst, everytime she did that made me feel uncomfortable, partly because I'm not really okay with people touching me, Elsa being the only exception, but mostly because it was Elsa the one who was doing it. One time, while she was holding my wrist, I asked her

"Why do you always like to hold my wrist?" Then she gave an evil grin and replied

"Why? Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Then from holding my wrist, she actually held my hand and before I could react she said "Or maybe like this?" Then from holding my hand she interlaced our fingers and the feeling made my face go warm. I quickly yanked my hand away and blurted "Ew no!" Then she just giggled while I was mentally getting mad at myself for doing that. I really really wanted to hold hands, but I can't let her know that. I was disappointed because of the absence of her warmth on my hand.

* * *

First semester passed and we were both happy and surprised to find out that Elsa was one of the top ten students. So one time during recess, where she was holding my wrist again, she saw one of our teachers who she was close with.

"Hey, it's Ms. Corona. She'll be happy if she finds out that I'm in the top ten students, she always wanted me to achieve that. Let's go tell her the news."

"Sure"

So we walked over to her and I noticed Elsa had a big smile.

"Hey! Ms. Corona!"

"Oh, hi girls, how are you doing?"

"Fine" We both replied

"Miss, you'll never guess what"

"What?"

"Guess!"

Ms. Corona then looked at Elsa holding my wrist and answered

"You guys are together?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, a lot of stuff has been happening lately but thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it because this was mostly based on things that happened to me. Glad to know people ship me and my crush. Haha kidding, you guys ship Elsanna :PP not us, never hurt to dream ya know? :))**

* * *

We both quickly jerked our hands away and shouted "No!" _I wish we were though. _I was red as ketchup. But before we could explain to her what the surprise really was, Elsa grabbed me again and walked away quickly.

"What are you doing?! We have to tell her that we're not together and that you're actually in the top ten"

"Naah, I think it'd be better for her to find out when I go up the stage"

"But-" I whispered to myself while looking back at Ms. Corona, she was looking at us suspiciously. _Wow, now she thinks we're really together._

I don't know if I'm mistaken, but it's as if Elsa really wanted Ms. Corona to think that we were together...  
Nope. Not possible. What are you thinking Anna?!

Ever since that incident, Ms. Corona would look at us weirdly. Dammit...she still thinks we're together. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

After a few months, we had an event coming up and our class had to pick a scene from Othello to reenact. I just joined the costume committee since I suck at acting while Elsa got the role of a cop. The day of the performance came and everyone was preparing, some actors went to a quiet corner to internalize, some were changing, the technical committee was testing the equipment, all that kinda stuff.

Elsa came into the room and I swear my jaw dropped to the ground. She was absolutely stunning. Her ivory hair tied neatly up into a bun topped with a police cap tilted slightly to the right. Her police costume really brought out her...curves and it took all of my self-control to stop myself from licking my lips.

_Dammit Anna! You were just ogling your best friend! What kind of person are you?!_

I snapped back into reality and noticed that Elsa was just in front of me.

"Are you ok, Anna? You seem a little...off"

"Me? What? Noo, I'm completely fine" I assured while flashing a big smile.

She just looked at me skeptically.

"Anyways, I wish you luck on your performance, nervous?"

"A little"

"Don't worry, you can do it"

"Thank you"

She then flashed one of the most sincere smiles that made me melt inside.

"Well I should get going, see you later, Anna"

I only managed a small wave but I guess it was enough.  
As she walked away I couldn't help but notice her...um nevermind, but damn those tight pants. _Oh God you're doing it again Anna, you gotta stop doing this._

We finished the performance and even won first place but I still couldn't get the image of Elsa in that police costume out of my head. _Ugh, I have it bad._

* * *

Out of all the things that happened, Elsa just couldn't stop giving me butterflies in my stomach, it's as if she were doing it on purpose and it was absolutely killing me.  
One of the possibly worst things she could do to me was...

There was a morning assembly and the principal still wasn't here. Elsa was sitting next to me while Punz and the others were a few rows behind.

"Are you ok Elsa? You look a bit...tired"

"Oh, I'm just a bit sleepy"

"Well hang in there, the principal should be here soon"

She just nodded, she looked really tired. I was amazed because even though she was like that, she still looked beautiful, man is there even a time when Elsa is not beautiful?

I tried not to focus too much on her as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open and just stared at the empty stage. The next thing I know, there's a weight on my shoulder and I see platinum blonde hair. Then she rests her hand on top of mine. _Shit, calm yourself down, Anna. Try to be a good __person and just don't move. _My body was solid as a rock, partly because it was Elsa who was resting on my shoulder and partly because I didn't want to wake her up. God, the weight of her head on my shoulder was killing me, I could barely breathe and the warmth of her hand atop mine was just torturing. Just when I thought she was asleep, she gently whispered "You smell nice" _Dammit, this girl really is trying to kill me. _

Elsa suddenly snapped awake when the principal arrived and I immediately missed the feeling of her on my shoulder. I cursed the principal under my breath.

* * *

This next thing was the worst of them all, it was devastating and it was on yet another morning assembly and guess what, the principal was late again. Her arm was around my head, resting on my shoulder and I didn't put much thought into it because I was still stuck in my other thoughts about the last incident while she, Punz, and the others were chatting, me oblivious to whatever conversation was taking place. I brought my hand up and stared at it, I swear I could still feel the warmth of her hand on it.

My train of thought was disrupted when Elsa pulled me closer and...kissed me on the head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, I'll make it up in the next few chapters. Thanks again and I love you ****guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi peeps, are you enjoying the fluff? Well you better while you can, because I've decided to crush you guys like how I've been crushed. Muhahaha, love you guys.**

* * *

I was completely shocked, what just happened? I decided to play it off by saying "Hey, what was that for?" but she just replied "Nothing". After that she turned around and talked to Punz. I couldn't concentrate, I just looked at the ground, trying to hide how impossibly red I was. O_h God, calm down, Anna._ But really? Why did she do that? Maybe she was just playing around, but then again, I know for one that Elsa isn't the type of person to just kiss someone...right? No, I know she isn't like that, so does that mean that kiss meant something? There were also those other incidents, those had to mean something,right?...is it possible that she...ugh, who am I kidding? She just sees you as a friend, ok Anna? I really shouldn't over-analyze things.

Days have passed and I still couldn't forget about that frickin kiss. It's been haunting me every day and night. Every time I close my eyes, it's like I was reliving the feeling of her soft lips pressed on my head and it was driving me crazy. I loved and hated the feeling at the same time, you really love to make me suffer, don't you, Elsa? I knew that the only way for me to get over it is to ask her why she did it...but is it really appropriate to bring that up again? She probably forgot about that already. Ugh, but I have to, so one day, after classes, on Skype, I asked her.

"Hey Elsa"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what happened during that morning assembly on Tuesday?"

"What about it?"

"You know...the um..._kiss_" The last part I mumbled under my breath.

"The what?"

"The uh..." I pointed to the part where she had kissed.

"Huh?"

"The kiss"

"Oh yeaaah, what about it?"

"Well um, I just wanted to know why you did it"

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just teasing Punz, she kept on calling me your big sister and was all 'why don't you give your little sister a kiss?' so I decided to tease her by doing it. Sorry if you were bothered by it."

"Oh, no no no, it's cool, I just wanted to know...um I have to go now, something came up, talk to ya later I guess"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye..."

I then ended our call.

I was disappointed and sad. Of course that kiss didn't mean anything...she was just teasing Punz. _How could I be so stupid to think that she could have possibly had feelings for me? Of course she doesn't like me, I'm just her friend, nothing more, not now and not ever._ I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. Tears started to form in my eyes and eventually fell. _Dammit Anna, you're so hopeless..._

* * *

Despite of what happened, I still tried my best to show everyone I was ok, especially Elsa. Even though I had a bitter feeling in the morning, every feeling of depression and pain vanished at the sight of Elsa, the very cause of my misery. Elsa was like an angel that purged me of all hatred, pain, and suffering by just being there. I just couldn't bring myself to hate her, why does it have to be like this? So despite all of that torment I went through, I still pretended like everything was fine, like nothing happened, and that everything would continue to be okay, not knowing that just doing that would cause me even greater torture. I still gave hope to myself, hope that would only cause misfortune and suffering.

It was a Friday, so Elsa and I decided to eat at McDonald's, with one of her other close friends, Aurora. Aurora and Elsa go way back, so I guess it was only natural for me to feel like the third wheel. I just tried to enjoy my fries. The conversation arrived at a point where Aurora started talking about her crush and ended up writing all the names of the people she had a crush on, on a tissue, Elsa did the same, although Elsa only wrote the initials of her other crushes. I was honestly shocked at how many crushes Elsa has or had, but it was just normal for someone to get crushes, right? They finally noticed me not participating and urged me, or more like forced me, to do the same activity, and so I did. As I stared down at the piece of tissue, I tried to recall all the people I've had a crush on, I honestly didn't get many crushes because I barely meet any boys. So I just wrote some of the initials of my few childhood crushes and of course, I wrote the letter E. _Gosh, way to be obvious, Anna. _A lot of people's names start with E, like...Eric, so I hope Elsa won't be suspicious of anything and she'd probably just assume it's a guy. After that, they then proceeded to cross out the names of the people they don't have a crush on anymore, I did the same, the only one left was E. I took a sneak peek at Elsa's list and saw that there were no initials that had A in it. _Of course she doesn't have a crush on you, you know that, you shouldn't have expected you to be there. _I was disturbed by Elsa taking my list and reading it, she then placed it back on the table, pointed at the letter E and teased "That's totally me, isn't it?" _Oh, you have no idea. _I laughed it off and replied " You wish" and took the tissue back.

After we ate, Aurora and I decided to go over to Elsa's house, since it was just near. When we got there, I jumped onto Elsa's bed and said "Man, I'm pooped, all that food is making me sleepy"

"Same here" Elsa added.

"Well then, why don't we go take a nap?"

"That's a great idea"

"How 'bout you Aurora?"

But before she could reply, her phone rang and she gestured to excuse herself and stepped out of the room.

"Alright, so let's take a nap" Elsa said and sat on the bed, I hesitated because she only had one bed in her room (of course) so that means...

"Oh, so we're sleeping next to each other?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem? Come on Anna, it's ok, we're both girls"

"Alright, alright" I answered and made my way onto her bed, I took the place farthest from her, but her bed was a bit small, just enough for 2 slim people, so we were still close. The idea of sleeping in the same bed with Elsa made me really uncomfortable but then another part of me wanted to be near Elsa. Oh God I just imagined myself nestled under Elsa's arms...man, we're so close, now is my chance. "Hey Elsa, is it ok if you um...hug me? I'm sorry, you don't have to, it's just that I can sleep better with someone hugging me."

"Sure, no biggie" She answered and turned to me and placed her arm around my waist. I wanted us to be closer but...I guess there's nothing else I can do. But this is ok, God I can't believe this is actually happening. I just loved Elsa's warmth. I closed my eyes and I was smiling, ready to fall asleep when the door slammed open and Olaf, Elsa's 5 year old little brother entered the room giggling.

"Hey Elsa, I wanna sleep next to youuuuu" He whined and flopped on top the both of us.

"Ughh...Olaf, I need to sleep"

"But I wanna sleep with you!"

"Ughhhh..." Elsa groaned, stepped out of the room and went onto the couch.

Nooooooo! Whyyy?! My chance to sleep next to Elsa, ruined by this 5 year old boy!

Aurora finished her call and Elsa just asked her to be the one to hug me, which she agreed to. Her hug wasn't the same as Elsa's, her warmth wasn't the same and I was really disappointed, but I couldn't do anything else but sleep...with a frown on my face.

* * *

The next Friday was super hot, I could feel myself melting, so when I got to Elsa's house with Aurora, I sat in front of the air conditioner, ah sweet air conditioner. Elsa was really sweaty, I could tell she felt really hot, so she got some clothes and changed. I felt a lump in my throat when she returned from changing, she was only wearing a black tube and shorts.

"Wow Elsa, your clothes are soooo conservative" Aurora teased.

"What can I do? It's burning hot! I have another one, you wanna borrow it?"

"Uh, no thanks"

"Man, I'm pooped, I think I'm gonna nap, how 'bout you guys?"

"Yeah, be there in a sec I needa take this call"

"Alright, you go ahead and sleep, Anna, I'm gonna read some stories on Wattpad"

"But..." This is my chance, and Olaf isn't here to ruin it. "I'll have a hard time sleeping if no one's hugging me" I said childishly.

"Come on, Elsa! I was the one who did last time, have some consideration" Aurora added.

"Ok fine fine"

_Yes!_

I went on the bed and Elsa followed, her wrapping an arm around my waist. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart was racing, I really loved her warmth. I felt my face warm up when I remembered she was only wearing a tube and I was suddenly frustrated by this blanket in between us, the only thing separating us was that thin, cotton, fabric and I mentally cursed the inventor of blankets. I was too tired, but comforted by Elsa's warm hug, so I quickly fell

* * *

The weekend passed and Monday came and I noticed that something was a bit...off about Elsa, she seemed distracted, probably bothered by something, so I decided to ask her about it after classes

"Hey Elsa, are you ok? You seem different today"

"Oh..uh...it's nothing"

"Elsa, it's not nothing, you clearly seemed bothered by it, you can tell me"

She sighed and stared at the ground for a while before looking at me and saying "Ok well, yesterday, Ariel, Snow, Rapunzel and I hanged out at Rapunzel's house and it was fun, we went to the mall and everything but Rapunzel was so clingy and her mom even thought we were together. I just thought she was playing around when...ok we were at her house and I was on the couch on my belly, exhausted from the trip to the mall and Rapunzel and the others were talking to each other when...Rapunzel..."

She was hesitating. _Gosh, what did Punz do this time that really bothered Elsa?_

Elsa opened her mouth to continue, but closed it again, then she closed her eyes and sighed, and continued...

_"_Sh-she...raised my shirt and...kissed me on the back"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this makes up for my last chapter. Things are gonna get a bit more angsty in the next or few more chapters. Thanks for being so patient with my story and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
